Itoshii Hito
by xatsumex
Summary: KagomeItachi Naraku dead and every one in the feudal era dead. Kagome goes home and has been sent off to the Konoha village in hopes her childhood friends would be able to make her happy again. R&R plz!
1. Dealing With Changes

Disclaimer: Yeah I wish… -.-"

"They can't be dead, they can't be dead, they can't be dead…" Kagome repeated to herself as she looked over at the dead bodies of second family: Shippo, her son, who she had swore to protect, Sango, her sister, Miroku, her brother, who lied next to Sango, covering her body with his own, and Inuyasha, her lover, who promised to be there for her forever. Then she looked over at the Sacred Jewel, finally completed but also completely tainted, and around it, the ashes of what used to be Naraku. After picking up the damned jewel shards, she put it around her neck, and allowed her mind to shut down.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land had left, walked off without a second glass after a low bow to her, leaving her with the carcasses of the battle. Kouga had also fought with them, but his body, along with his packs', was completely torn up by Kagura's wind and there wasn't any remains left for her to bury. Kirara, thank any god who was watching, was alive but just barely. She had large gashes along her body and the tip of one of her tails was clawed off, but at least she was alive, yes, thank god for that.

And Kagome, after digging a crude hole for each of her deceased family, left. Left her lover, her son, her family, her yellow backpack, and Feudal Era with only the cursed jewel around her neck and Kirara in her arms.

Back at home, she had done nothing but morn for the deaths of her second family for weeks. Nothing had been able to cheer her up, not her mom, her brother, Kirara or the stories of the past her grandfather insisted on telling her. They were all about princes and princesses that had saved their family and friends because of how strong they were, which her grandfather had thought applied to her life in the past. But in reality it only made her feel worse. She hadn't helped at all. All she was able to do was stand at the side firing arrows, which were actually very accurate now, and hoping she wouldn't be getting in the way. Of course she had improved with her miko powers with Kaede and Miroku, and she had learned how to use a whip and a katana courtesy of Sango and Sesshoumaru, and even a little bit about manipulating her miko powers to create shapes from Shippo, but she had been weak compared to them and was more of a burden than a person who helped them in battle.

'No more…' Kagome thought to herself as she packed up a black backpack. She picked up her backpack along with a sleeping Kirara and went out to find her mother. She knew it was going to hurt her, along with Souta and Grandpa but she had to do this, she was going to be strong enough to protect her family the next time danger came. And she knew it was because of the now purified jewel around her neck. Holding on to the tiny jewel, she thought back to the last battle. The wish Naraku had made was a selfish wish and it had remained whole and Kagome had yet thought of a pure wish for the souls inside to be freed.

"Okaasan…" Kagome started, "I have to go, I can't stay here…" Knowing exactly what she needed, her mother gave her a silent hug.

"Go to Konoha, I'll help you call your uncle to tell him you're on your way there," her mother said, biting her lip, "and… and, tell them we said 'hello'."

Kagome knew her mother had more to say, more to her than to Uncle Hyuga but walked away, knowing that if she said anymore, she might not be able to leave. 

Stretching, she got off the train. It had taken her about a day to reach the rural areas of Japan. By the time she got off the train, there was barely anybody left on the train and she had the whole compartment to herself. There would still be a couple days until she got to Konoha, being a hidden village and all.

It was a pleasant day she decided as she rode on Kirara, going at a leisure pace though the sky. With nothing to do, she took out her Zen Micro and looked through the songs her brother Souta uploaded in a desperate attempt to keep her in touch with the modern world. And one particular song caught her attention. Birdcage by Gackt

hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa

kegareta kono boku ni wa ima mo toosugite

_Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories _

_They're still too far off for me, filthy as I am now _

'Yeah, filthy' she thought, 'that's exactly as I am. So contaminated with worthless thoughts of a bright future that I can't even save my friends when they needed me. Definitely worse than dirt.'

yami no naka, kimi no na o nando mo sakenda

owaranai toki no naka de kimi shika inakute

_Inside of the darkness, I called your name over and over again _

_Inside of the endless time, there's no one there but you_

'Inuyasha… yes even now I'll keep calling your name, in hope that you'll somehow be able to come back to me. Inuyasha!'

aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku o tojikomeru

inoru koto shika dekinakute...kanashimi wa ienai

_I lock myself up, unable to even atone _

_I can't do anything but pray...my sadness is not cured_

'How can I atone? How can this sadness ever be cured? It can't, never, as if my soul was ripped away from me again, except this time it'll never come back.'

ajisai no nureta ha no ichimai chigitta

mizutamari ni ukabete kimi o omoidasu

_I tore off a single damp petal from a hydrangea _

_It floats in a puddle, and I remember you_

'Haha probably damp from tears. Sango, how she used to love hydrangeas, and how Miroku would always go to town and buy some for her whenever he made some extra cash.'

ameagari no yuugure ni kasuka ni kikoeta tooku no fune no kiteki

naze ka kanashikute

_In the evening just after the rain, I faintly heard the far off whistle of a ship _

_For some reason, it made me sad_

'Shippo always wanted to go on one of those ships, not the small wooden ones but the huge ones that could have fitted Kaedes' whole village. Now he'll never have the chance to.'

yurusarenai no nara subete ga kiereba ii

kanashimi mo itami mo nani mo iranai sekai e

_If I can't be forgiven, then everything can disappear _

_The sadness and the pain, to the world that doesn't need anything_

'How true, I'm only bothering my family with my sadness and pain. They cant even have fun when I'm around anymore. And it's not like I can ask for forgiveness from _them_. Not like they'll ever forgive me though. How could they forgive someone that practically deserted them in the time that they needed me the most.'

aganau koto sae dekizu ni boku o tojikomeru

inoru koto shika dekinakute...kanashimi wa ienai

_I lock myself up, unable to even atone _

_I can't do anything but pray...my sadness is not cured_

'and it never will be…'

yasashiku naita sora kara kikoeta kimi no koe mo

namida o ukabeta mama waratta boku ni wa mienai...

_From the gently crying sky, I also heard your voice_

_I laughed through gathering tears, but I couldn't see anything..._

'Inuyasha! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! If only I could've died with all of you in the battle!'

hikari no naka de mita osanai kioku wa

oto no nai egao sae ima wa ureshikute

_Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories _

_Even the soundless smile is happy right now_

'I'm sorry mother, Souta, granpa…'

nido to modorenai ano koro ni mo

boku-tachi wa waratteita

_I can't return to that time ever again _

_When we were laughing_

owari

Well that was my first chappie! Haha took me forever to write it and I guess I'm pretty satisfied with it. Well for those of you who actually liked it.. yay!! Thxx I actually don't know if I'll continue it because I get distracted pretty easily and don't actually know what Kagome is gonna do at Konoha when she gets there. Suggestions please!!! Oh and if I actually do continue this, it's gonna be a Kagome/Itachi pairing for those of you who don't like it… sorry 


	2. Entering Konoha

Ehh for those of you who noticed the change of title, don't get confused

Ehh for those of you who noticed the change of title, don't get confused! It was supposed to be Itoshii Hito but I got confused with the title of the story and the title of the chapter… sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways on with the story

-

As they neared the village, Kagome got off Kirara, deciding that riding a huge fire cat into the village wouldn't be such a good idea. Walking to the gate, she presented the seal on the letter her mother had written to her to the guards, letting them study it before making her way to the Hokage's tower with Kirara on her shoulder.

Upon arrival, she took notice of the general disorder that the tower was in, knowing that the Sandaime was never this messy, preferring this to be kept in order. Almost to the top now, she had to flash her mother's seal around a couple times already, she realized that this was certainly not the same hokage ruling the village as the one she had known. This was place was a mess! Growling at the incompetence of the new hokage, she threw the door open with a bang, and had to suppress the desire to kill as she found a drunkard sitting where the hokage she knew should be sitting, surrounded by a five empty jugs of sake.

'Its not even 4 pm yet and she's already drunk her ass off,' Kagome growled to herself as she stood at the door; the fact that she wasn't even acknowledged pissed her off even more.

Using her speed, she raced over and slammed the incompetent hokage against the wall and opened her mouth to begin venting her anger the hokage. But as soon as she opened her mouth, she felt her senses tingle.

'Demons? There can't be any _here_. Not in _this_ time and date.' Deciding to leave the stunned hokage alone for now, she slammed the letter on the desk and ran out of the building with Kirara hot on her heels. She needed to dispose of any demon that might cause harm to the village or sensed out the shikon jewel.

After reaching a clearance, a training area it appeared, she felt it. Two youkais. Actually that wouldn't be fair calling them youkais because one had a pretty diluted blood of one while the other seemed half human half youkai, but not like how Inuyasha felt. And along with them were two humans. The humans weren't screaming from fear either so there had to be a connection between them.

Turning a corner allowed her full view of her opponents. Three teens, around her age and an older male, possibly the teacher by the way he seemed to be supervising them. She was surprised at how strong their auras were, but then of course, they were in Konoha, a village full of ninjas.

While she was observing them, it seemed that they were also examining her. They were all tensed as if a battle was going to start. 'Well of course they are, a stranger just barged in on their training, we all know what Inuyasha would have done if that had happened with us…' She thought sadly to herself, but not allowing her guard to be lowered at all. They could still be dangerous, especially the blond haired and the silver haired one. While the other two could pose a slight threat, she knew that as long as she could distract the blond and silver haired, she could take out the other two.

Flaring her aura slightly to test theirs, she felt three things at once: four more auras coming towards them at alarming speed, Kirara transforming into her larger self, and the four in front of her getting ready to attack.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit, that wasn't supposed to happen' she chanted in her head as her eyes widened.

At a blink of an eye, the blond charged at her but Kirara, being the ever-faithful cat, pounced and caught the blond off guard. While the male in blue and the pink haired girl started to engage in the battle, the four auras that she sensed arrived.

Her eyes, if possible, widened even more. "Neji? Hinata?"

Okay sorry I had finished this super short chappie a while ago but I was debating whether or not I should post it. I'm horrible at writing stories, and keeping up with them as you might have noticed. T-T gomen nasai. And this started as just a side project to relieve some stress from regular boring homework. But after awhile, ideas for this story just started going away and since the stories that I read of inu/naru cross overs aren't updating, I couldn't come up with any new ideas. Well if anyone would like to tell me some of the good inu/naru cross overs or send some ideas over….. PLEASE DO IT!! Arigtou gozaimasu everyone whos still reading!!


	3. Neji and Hinata

"STOP!"

Two voices resonated across the clearing, one slightly hesitant and soft while the other one commanding enough to make the ever famous Kakashi Hatake pause his actions and turn find the speaker.

At the edge appeared four people: Neji and Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Might Guy. At the edge of her mind, Kagome also felt four other people closing in, fast. Not even bothering to stop and analyze the situation as he always would, Neji sprinted forward stopped right in front of Kagome with his kunai out, blocking her from Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke's view and attacks.

"Kirara!" came Kagome's sharp call, seeing how the battle was stopped. Kirara quickly transformed back into her smaller form, allowing Naruto to sit up, and jumped back on to Kagome's shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this Neji?" Came Kakashi's ominous voice, his and his student's kunais all raised up, still ready for battle if it came to one.

There was a moment of silence as Neji thought of what to say. Kagome was the Hyuga family's business and no one else should know too much about her if he could prevent it. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"Kagome is related to the Hyuga family. Harm a single hair on her head and I will kill you."

There was a moment of pause before the thick tension he had created was ruined.

'Neji-kun, Nata-chan… they came to save me. Why am I always so weak that I need other's protection? Even from someone such as Hinata.'

As Neji and Hinata walked over to Kagome, she pulled out a fake smile, but since they hadn't seen each other in so long, she was sure they fell for it.

Neji's eyes softened a bit as Kagome walked up to them and gave each a tight hug, but noticed the difference in her personality. The bubbly nature that had shown through her beautiful blue eyes was gone; in place were dull lifeless ones that had seen millions of deaths and betrayals; displaying a person who had all but given up on life.

He unconsciously narrowed his eyes as he thought of the person that had caused such a big change in the girl he adored so much as a child, at the same time wondering how she had experienced such pain. From what he knew, the place she lived was relatively peaceful. The people there valued intelligence more than speed, strength, or agility, trusting their safety to their polices, and going to schools and working instead of training. And where the heck did the giant flaming cat come from?

"Come on Kagome, let's go back home," he whispered as he threw one more glare at Kakashi's team, completely ignoring both his and Hinata's teams as they acted as Kagome's personal body guards, escorting her home.

Hehe.. sorry for the late update. Anyways apparently my writing REALLY sucks so I'm going to use this story to practice using imagery and diction. And this year is pretty hectic so don't expect any updates in a while, or long chapters.


	4. Thoughts

Hey! Sorry another short chapter… I was going to continue writing, but it was taking me so long to type out a scene that I decided to post this up first and get feedbacks

Enjoy 3

Neji sighed into the dark of the night. The stars were twinkling happily and the moon shined with unparallel joy, seemly celebrating the return of Kagome as they had. The Hyuga family had prepared a feast that night, celebrating the regurn of Kagome. She was possibly the only person alive that didn't have the status of a 'Kage' that received such a warm welcome from his family even though she didn't possess their trademark milky white eyes. Try as they might, nobody was able to stay mad at the cheerful and bubbly girl that Kagome had been when she was younger. And that same feeling stayed with them even as Kagome had matured into something completely different from what she was.

He narrowed his eyes. Yes, he was positive that she had on a façade in front of his uncle, Hinata's father, at dinner. Even without his byakugan he could easily see through the forced laugh and the fake smiles that she had flashed everybody, even if his uncle couldn't, not willing to believe that the girl that was once so full of life could be so broken.

After dinner she had retreated into her room, the one that no one had tempered with after her mother had left for the man that she loved and impregnated her. Kagome's mother, Kun-loon, had stayed with her family throughout her pregnancy and was planning on leaving to find her lover after Kagome was born. But as fates would have it, she had been weakened from giving birth and by the time she had regained enough strength, Kagome had been well attached to both him and Hinata. It was the best years that he had ever had. His father and uncle were both smitten with the adorable baby and his uncle had treated him as part of the main branch family whenever Kagome was in sight, which was most of the time as Hinata and he were her favorite playmates. It wasn't until after she left that the horrors of being in the branch family fell upon him.

Seeing where the direction of his thoughts was turning, he banished them. Turning his mind, instead, on how Kagome had turned out the way she had. He knew that she must have been put under extreme pressures that even most Konoha ninjas and captured missing-nins hadn't been put through, for only those who had survived the kyuubi attack so many years ago had turned out looking as haunted as she did. And her mother supposedly brought her into a world of peace and safety!

Sighing, he slowly closed his eyes, knowing that even though he wouldn't be able to take back her past, or even take away her pain, but now that she was back with him, he would try his best to make her life as simple and carefree as was allowed in this village.

Nodding once, as if to cement his promise to himself, he slowly rose up from his meditation and turned indoors, back into his room.


	5. Demonic Energy?

Yay another update!! Enjoiii

_______________________________________________

The next morning, Kagome was woken up by one of the servants living in the Hyuga complex, announcing that breakfast was going to be served in about an hour and leading her to the bathing areas. Even though Kagome already knew her way around the mansion, she allowed the women, "Wanatabe Michiko desu. Doozo yoroshiku. If you need anything please just inform me", to lead her, giving her time to look around and memorize any stray corridors that she didn't remember. Of course she had woken up at the break of dawn by herself so all she had to do was slide the door open when the servant came. 'Of course,' she smirked bitterly to herself, 'old habits die hard'.

After the nice hour long soak, she followed Michiko, as she had been asked to be called, to the dinning room where she had dinner the previous night. Unsurprisingly, there were more than a couple odd looked that had been shot her way. Not everybody remembered her from all those years ago, and of course there had been more people added into the family since she left. Thankfully, she spotted Hinata and Neji sitting together and made a beeline over to them, not wanting to attract any more attention.

Making her way to them, she was flagged down by Uncle Hiashi and had to sit down with him, and his youngest daughter, Hanabi Hyuga, who he introduced as the next heir of the clan, confusing Kagome quite a bit as she thought Hinata was the oldest, but she wisely kept it to herself, allowing the question the start a list of "Things to Ask Hinata or Neji". Although Hanabi herself was quiet person, Hiashi talked enough for the both of them, excitedly updating Kagome on all the things that were currently happening in Konoha. Among the things she had heard, the only thing that remained with her was the third hokage's death, "a supposedly natural one, but our medics are suspicious", and that the prelims for the third part of the Chuunin exam just ended so there was going to be a flood of foreigners from other countries coming in to watch the finale.

After breakfast and when she was able to pry herself away from Hiashi, Hinata and Neji long gone, and headed back to the Hokage tower, deciding that she needed to apologizes for what she had done the other day, even if it did seem appropriate to her. 'After all, according to mom, I am supposed to be turning over a new leaf here in Konoha, pun not intentional,' she thought to herself, and she wanted to make it a good and clean start. So with Kirara on her shoulders she started in the general direction, not taking any specific paths as to familiar herself once again with the setting.

'I'm also going to have to buy a new sword and bow and arrows while I'm here too,' she mused, glancing resentfully at the jewel, innocently reflecting the sunlight, making it seem to glow.

She allowed herself to be led to the Hokage office this time, and stayed outside the door after knocking, hoping to seem at least a bit more polite than yesterday. As soon as a "Come in" was heard, she opened the door and bowed low, not as low as she would to Sesshoumaru, or even Kaede, but she needed to show that she did have manners.

"I apologize for my actions yesterday. I should have been able to control my emotions, it was uncalled for, and I hope you can forgive me," she breathed out all in one breath and stayed bowing until the Godaime acknowledged her.

To say Tsunade was shocked was an understatement. The girl, no women, who had almost killed her in her drunken stupor, was here giving a formal apology. After taking a few seconds to collect herself, she rose from her seat and walked over to Kagome. Kagome, also rising to meet the Godaime's eyes, stared at her, expecting her reply.

"Apology accepted, my actions have also been inappropriate," Tsunade said, nodding once to Kagome. "I have read the letter from Higurashi Kun-loon, formerly Hyuga Kun-loon, and I understand that you're hoping to attain citizenship here in Konoha am I correct?"

Nodding, Kagome confirmed Tsunade of the contents of the letter.

"I'm also hoping for a small house or apartment I can live in, price isn't a problem," Kagome replied, thinking back to the gold pieces she had attained from Sesshoumaru during her travels in the feudal era. Tsunade eyed her skeptically, wondering why she didn't just live with the Hyuga clan since they were family.

"I don't wish to burden my relatives with my sudden arrival and I wish for someplace I can be alone," explained Kagome.

Apparently Tsunade accepted the explanation as she rummaged about her desk looking for something, leaving Kagome to stare in confusion. After a few minutes and a "aha! There it is!" Tsunade tossed a thing magazine at Kagome. "Inside are all the apartments, condos, and houses that are available this year and its price. You may leave now unless you have anything else you need to say." Shaking her head, Kagome bowed once again before leaving the room.

Tsunade on the other hand, continued to stare at the spot where Kagome stood. Although the seal from Hyuga Kun-loon had been real and she had nothing to back up her beliefs, Tsunade still felt uneasy about admitting Kagome as a citizen. But it wasn't Kagome herself that Tsunade felt uncomfortable about, but she had a feeling, call it a women's intuition, that something looming had came along with Kagome; as if it had hitchhiked with Kagome to Konoha and got off right before she arrived, encircling the village with its presence. Shaking off the thought, she poured herself another glass of sake, deciding to pick up Konoha right where the Sandaime had left it, leaving the thought to be pondered upon when she had more time, especially with the rumor of Orochimaru and Sasuke's cursed seal to deal with.

With nothing else planned for the day, Kagome allowed her feet to take her wherever they wanted to go. Kirara pressing extra close to her, unused to being surrounded by so many strangers and building in such a small area, yet eyes darting this way and that, trying to take in all the new sights and scents. After awhile, she realized that they had wandered back to the area they were at yesterday, where they met the two humans, the youkai, and surprisingly they were there, again, staring at her, evidently as shocked at seeing her again as she was at seeing them.

"Um, hi," she stared weakly, attempting to end the awkward silence. It seemed like all four of them had their guard up against her and made no attempt to reply. "Erm, I'm sorry for barging in on your training yesterday. I thought that you," pointing at the blonde, "were going to attack these people or something stupid like that…"

But as she looked over the blond, she realized that his aura seemed familiar, very, very familiar. Suddenly it became obvious to her who it was. 'But, no, it can't be, its been over five hundred years, even demons can't live that long, can they???'

"I'm sorry, I have to know," she continued, her gaze never leaving the blonde's eyes, "is it a fox? The demon inside I meant."

Even though Kagome wasn't sure how they would respond to her question, she certainly didn't expect this. The pink girl had gasped out loud while the hanyou, as she now dubbed him, widened his eyes, his hands hovering dangerously close to his weapons. The silver haired man had disappeared, only to reappear right behind her, bent her arm behind her, making sure she couldn't escape, and held a kunai to her throat. Kirara had transformed, growling and snarling at the man, but was unable to do anything, fearing that he would kill Kagome. All of it happened in an instant, but everyone froze at the aura that the blond was emitting.

"O…kaa…san…?"

It came as a deep growl and the blonde's power seemed to cloak him, making him seem more and more animalistic instead of the human she knew he was. But none of that mattered to her. He had just confirmed her of his existence and she wasn't going to waste this chance. Shoving hard, backwards, she managed to get the silver haired man off of her, using his shock to her advantage, before dashing in the blonde's direction. The girl and the hanyou moved to block her, but she easily pushed the girl aside, and using a bit of purification, burned the hanyou out of her way. By now the blonde's powers were swirling around violently, ripping through the trees and forcing his comrades backwards, away from him. Kagome pushed forwards, seemly unaffected by the dangerous force, as her own pink powers started to spread, rising up to meet the reddish orange demonic energy, creating a beautiful array of red and pink that surged towards the heavens.

As soon as she got close enough, she jumped into his arms, hugging him for all she was worth, effectively stunning the blonde's three companions into similar wide eyes and opened mouth statues.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed, snuggling deeper into his shirt, calming the turbulent swirl of energies as it slowly sank back into their bodies.

Oh yeah, thanks sosoos much for all the wonderful wonderful reviews *gets down on her knees and bows*

In addition, special thanks to Yuna's Reincarnation's idea, I was actually thinking of something along those lines ^^

And to address some reviews that I got, no I don't think that Hinata is weak, but I only portrayed it from Kagome's POV, and her memories of them were from a long time ago, so please bear with me


	6. Sasuke

OMG AN UPDATE!! Sorry for the long wait everyone, I actually could have had this up awhile ago… like 2-3 months ago… but being the idiot that I am, I deleted this chapter when I was clearing up the junk that was cluttering up my computer T_T and then I became depressed and didn't feel inspired enough to rewrite it. Well hopes you enjoy it!

Oh and thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten, they lifted me up after I found out I deleted the original chapter and motivated me into writing a better one (not saying much though).

And ignore all the grammar and spelling mistakes please… i know they get annoying but its hard to spy them in my own writing.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Sasuke was annoyed.

Walking down one of the many streets in Konoha, he glared and every and anything in his line of vision, and even going out of his way to glare at the Anbu that he knew was following. Of course he knew he would be followed, especially after leaving the village to affiliate with Orochimaru. But it was such a disgrace to the Uchiha name to have someone as incompetent as this idiot to be tagging him. Sakura could probably hide her aura better than the idiot could.

Shooting one more glare at the Anbu, his thoughts wandered back to the source of his frustrations as he lifted one finger to touch the still sore hand mark on his chest where the women had burned him a week ago. It had been a whole week since that incident with Naruto and the women and the injury still hadn't faded. Glaring at nothing in particular, well maybe the Anbu that had come too close into his personal space, he thought of all the other injuries he had received in the past, ranging from broken limbs to nasty gashes that left the white of his bone visible to the eye, none of them had ever taken this long to heal. It was unthinkable that such a small, insignificant mark would hurt so much, and it looked like it hadn't healed one bite, looking as bright red as it had when he had first gotten it when that little slip of a women had pushed him aside (to think that he a Uchiha no less would be shoved aside so easily by her!).

And thus his thoughts shifted to the wench (Kagome was it?) that had appeared in their lives a little more than a week ago. She couldn't have been over eighteen years old, twenty at most, yet Naruto, or more precisely, the kyuubi had called her "okaasan". And just because a Uchiha never lied to anyone, especially themselves, she was also pretty, kinda. What was worse was that it seemed like the whole village had also picked up on that little fact. Less than a day after her grand entrance, complete with flashy lights, she gathered an entourage made up of it seemed all the competent Chuunins in the village.

With the energy that she and Naruto/Kyuubi had exhibited, the nearby teams had swiftly dashed over in order to access the disturbance. Naruto, after calming down, had followed her like a lost pupp-fox and had become inseparable from her ever since. Hinata and Neji had promptly appeared by Kagome's side, Hinata latching on to her right arm (as Naruto had taken her left) and Neji glaring at the rest of Team 7. Kiba Inuzuka, who, after taking a wiff of her scent, declared that she was definitely legendary princess of the wolves, and had taken it upon himself to become her body guard (after passing Neji's acrimonious inspection) to demonstrate his loyalty to the Lord of the Wolves (Akamaru had barked in agreement and taken it upon himself to "guard" her when Kiba couldn't).

The very next day, not only was she surrounded by Naruto (the fire cat on his head sleeping soundly despite the noise), Hinata, Neji, and Kiba, but Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. And all of them had little excuses to justify their actions. Shino was just following the rest of his team. Lee had never seen anyone shine as brightly as she does (with the possible exception of his sensei of course). Tenten became interested in Kagome after spying the huge boomerang that towered over everyone behind her back (which he had to admit was very intriguing, since it looked almost too heavy for such a small frame to handle). Ino, as the town gossip, had taken it upon herself to find out every little thing about the "new girl" and her relationship with Naruto, and consequentially Choji and Shikamaru, as her teammates, had been dragged along for the ride.

And he had to admit: she was indeed an enigma. Although all the girls he knew would have relished in the attention the chuunins were showering her with, she seemed to shy away from it, only seemed to stay close to Naruto, and occasionally Hinata and Neji. And with the power she had displayed, she could easily scare away the guys hitting on her, and stop Ino's interrogations, but she seemed content with declining her would-be suitors (the ones brave enough to get near her after being glared at by Neji, Kiba, and Naruto) with an apologetic smile and a "sorry", and answering all of Ino's probing questions with answers that gave away nothing at all.

Bringing his hand up again, he scratched at the edge of the burn. Goddamn the thing was so annoying, hurting and itching at the same time. Kagome, probably a witch in disguise he figured, had offered to heal it after realizing he was only trying to protect the dobe (who the hell was trying to protect him anyways? It was just his instincts that moved him into attacking her). He of course had declined none too politely, still irritated that he, the destroyer of Orochimaru, who even Sarubito, the third Hokage, couldn't defeat, had been caught off guard by a women a her cat, and burned badly as a result.

Sakura could always heal him if it got to bad anyways, or so he had thought… to his horrification, whatever power the witch had used to hurt him couldn't be healed by chakra, and so none of the medicnins or even Tsunade herself was able to heal the little burn.

Turning his head slightly, he turned to see the beginning of the "Kagome posse", and scratching one more time at the handprint, he darted off, having no patience to deal with the group right now, leaving the poor floundering Anbu to catch up.

Yes, it was official, he was annoyed. But as the only heir left of the Uchiha clan (after he killed his brother of course) that was all he allowed himself to be in order to keep up his image.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Oh yeah during the time spent not writing this chapter, I've actually thought out a plot for it!! Erm kinda anyways. So the part where he's being stalked by the Anbu will be explained in later chapters ^^

I'll try updating more since I have time over the summer, I won't guarantee anything, and chapters will probably all be pretty short. But I'll try to at least get them over 1,000 words (not including AN.


End file.
